


Воспоминания в дагерротипах

by Nikeleit



Category: Florent Mothe - Fandom, Mikelangelo Loconte - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Songfic, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikeleit/pseuds/Nikeleit
Summary: Этой ночью прокатит даже водка с чаем...Я вымучен, выдерган, как избежавший конца.Звёзды — огни, хранящие тайну,И я им пишу о тебе. Но не для тебя.По капле огонь вытекает:Изрезан рассвет тонким скальпелем в лоскуты.Иди, я тебя отпускаю.Не вместе, и даже назло, но мы будем жить.(с) https://vk.com/wall-140833597_165





	Воспоминания в дагерротипах

***  
Флоран перебирает фотографии. Не руками, к сожалению, а всего лишь щелчками кнопок на клавиатуре, но от этого воспоминаний меньше не становится.  
 _2008 год._  
Россыпь фотографий с первой репетиции. Маэва, Лоран, Дов Аттья, Мелисса… и добрый десяток изображений Микеле: он вклинивался на любую фотографию, с неизменной светлой улыбкой. Хитрый взгляд из-за правой кулисы, застывший в нелепом фуэте рядом с Мерваном, ладони, непозволительно низко, опускающиеся по стану Клэр, высунутый язык на совместной фотографии с ним — Флораном.  
 _2009 год._  
Первое выступление. Он фотографирует Микеле во время антракта: размазавшийся макияж, бесовские искры в глазах, отлетевшая с рубашки пуговица из-за чего вырез становится еще больше. Вечеринка после первого выступления — Локонте танцует босиком на грязном полу сцены, прижимая к себе бутылку красного вина. Первая совместная прогулка в парке Боври — Флоран специально ради него садился на скоростной двухчасовой поезд из Парижа в Льеж, чтобы просто гулять по этому чертовому парку и говорить. Микеле улыбается, как ребенок, разбрасывая вокруг себя листья, обнимается с каким-то деревом, гоняется за чайкой у пруда…  
Микеле в первый раз его целует. Этого нет ни на одной серьезной фотографии, потому что поцеловались они глупо на самом деле — как дети: неловко и отводя глаза.  
 _Рубеж 2009-2010._  
Микеле практически поселяется у него дома. Он ходит в одной белой рубашке, смеется, когда Флоран ловит его в объектив. Первая серьезная ссора, потом на фотографиях Микеле прячет под шейным платком следы укусов, Флоран прячет под рубашкой царапины. Совместный Новый год: фотографии с труппой и неугомонный Микеле на каждой из них, а потом — ночь только вдвоем, вновь бутылка красного у Эйфелевой башни, Микеле целующий его прямо на глазах у каких-то туристов. Благо в Новогоднюю ночь пьяны все и можно всё.  
 _2010 год._  
Они вымотаны разъездами. Локонте спит на его плече в скоростном экспрессе, спрятав нос у шеи. От его дыхания по телу ползут мурашки, все-таки щекотно, но Флоран терпит. Микеле лежит головой на его коленях в гримерке. Микеле плачет от эмоционального перегруза, когда им говорят, что они могут вернуться, наконец, по домам и отдыхать.  
 _2011 год._  
Фотографии Мике, наводящего порядок в шкафу, сидящего на подоконнике с искусанными губами, напевающего что-то себе под нос во время готовки на кухне, разглядывающего себя в зеркале. Смазанный кадр — Мике с рюкзаком через плечо у его двери.  
Фотографии заканчиваются. Флоран медленно откатывается от компьютерного стола на стуле с колесиками. На дворе — 2017 год. Восьмилетие «Моцарта». Мот гипнотизирует взглядом телефон, не решаясь набрать знакомый номер. Тогда, в 2010, он дал ему обещание, что не будет насильно держать рядом с собой. Что если Мике захочет уйти — Флоран его отпустит. Разумеется, обещание было дано в пьяном бреду, и скорее воспринималось как шутка. Под алкоголем в принципе кажется, что никто и никогда не расстанется.  
Гитара сама просится в руки, в раскрытое окно врывается полное звезд небо, в стакане рядом с компьютером — страшное русское пойло — водка. И как насмешка — тут же рядом кружка с зеленым чаем. Флоран перебирает струны, кадры воспоминаний, коих в сознании больше, чем в памяти компьютера, наполняют душу горечью. На язык просится старое слово: дагерротип. Флоран сам не знает к чему это слово, знает только, что воспоминания его также выцвели за эти шесть с половиной лет. Звонок в дверь эхом разлетается по квартире. Флоран не хочет открывать — это либо фанаты, либо кто-то из каста, но какой-то черт дергает его под руку и он все же встает. И открыв дверь, он забывает что такое дышать, потому что Микеле по-прежнему улыбается ему также, как и в 2008.


End file.
